The Most Beautiful Kind Of Trouble There Is
by TrainToAlaska
Summary: Future fic. Following the life of Castle and Beckett as parents to their free spirited daughter. From baby to teenager and beyond. Don't worry there will be plenty of Caskett. New chapter semi-daily!
1. Chapter 1 - Intro

**Hi guys. This will just be an intro to the story so you have a little more background information. This story will follow Caskett into their lives as parents to their somewhat rebellious daughter. Don't worry there will be enough Caskett. I hope you enjoy and follow! (This story will be uploaded quite frequently as I have already a few chapters ready. These chapters will be quite short and are meant as a look into their lives)**

* * *

Since the day she was born everybody knew that Emily Johanna Castle was going to be 'trouble'. With 'trouble' they meant it in the most beautiful, frustrating yet rewarding way as the newest member of the Castle family had already wrapped everyone around her tiny finger before they even realized it.

One night after one too many glasses of wine, Martha felt like she needed to share one of many her 'wisdoms' after she overheard her son and daughter-in-law talking how nice and easy this pregnancy was for her after the first one with their son was a little more troublesome. Martha had shook her head and dramatically sighed. A big glass twirling in her hand as the wine dangerously swung around the edges. "Easy pregnancies result in not-so-easy children, my dear… I mean look at my grandson Thomas. A sweet and easy little boy! But then there was Richard. My pregnancy with him went so well that I never understood why women complained about it so much. He _was_ the size of a large melon though and when this one decided to enter the world, oh the pain! I –" Martha never had time to finish her sentence before Castle had shushed his mother. Seeing how the panic slowly formed on his wife's face.

* * *

They hated to admit it; but Martha was right. Labor progressed so slowly for Kate that it took over 24-hours before their baby finally entered the world. Nurses were joking that her baby just loved being inside too much. Kate being very much in pain and having refused an epidural could not appreciate the joke. At all. But when she _finally_ heard those first few screams and she was being relieved of all those torturous hours of labor and all the pain and exhaustion that came with it, everything around her was forgotten. And she was already madly in love with her red and squirmy daughter.

* * *

It was Jim who first realized that he was in a whole lot of trouble when he held his newest grandchild in his arms and those big blue eyes stared at him. Entrancing him with her long dark eyelashes that were almost casting a shadow on the cheeks of the small child and adorable pink pouty mouth. She had her grandfather already wrapped around her tiny fingers. Just like his own daughter had from the first time he held her and he knew that he wasn't going to be the only one.

He had gasped and turned to Kate "she's as beautiful as you were, Katie. Like a little clone except for the blue eyes" he told her in awe. Admiring the little creature in his arms that was his granddaughter. The Kate mini-me had her chubby arms sticking out from the blanket she was swaddled in and soft brown hairs came from underneath the pink cap on her tiny head.

Jim smirked as he couldn't help but think about the time when his daughter (the same daughter who is now happily married, mother of two _and_ an amazing stepdaughter and with an thriving career in law-enforcement) was once the most impossible teenager that every parent feared to have.

Jim's smirk quickly turned into a frown when dark thoughts clouded his mind. Because that beautiful stubborn teenager had had changed once Johanna had died, walls around his daughter started to build up that even he as her father was unable to break and he had quickly started to miss his free spirited and stubborn teenager.

Shivers ran down his spine as he tried to shake off the memories of the hardest time in his life. Still being able to taste the cheap vodka on his tongue when he would think back.

He swallowed and turned to his daughter "you're gonna be in so much trouble when she grows up if she's anything like you Katie…" he said with a somewhat forced smile.

Kate just huffed as she stuck out her arms to hold her baby again "I wasn't that bad"

"Hmmm" Jim hummed and handed over the newborn into his daughter's pleading arms that had already missed the weight of her daughter and she cradled her in her arms. "I think that tattoo on your hip confirms my story"

Before Kate was able to react a high pitched voice interrupted them. "Momma!" Thomas, their eldest son who was barely two years old, complained as he was confused and didn't like all the attention his baby sister got and started to get clingy. Especially now Kate was holding her again.

Castle scooped him up before he would crash into the hospital bed and held him so he felt more included and could watch his new sibling better. If Emily was Kate's mini-me than their older son was definitely Castle's.

"It's ok Thomas" Kate soothed her boy as she loosened one arm from underneath the baby in her arms and lovingly stroked her son's dark hair.

"it's gonna be fine" Castle answered his father-in-law, coming back to their previous subject. Trying to hold onto the squirming toddler at the same time. "Look at the beautiful red-headed daughter I already raised and how perfect she turned out, I am not worried. At all"

* * *

Soon though it became clear that with every year that passed that by combining both Emily's parents intelligence, her father's overactive imagination and sense of adventure _and_ her mother's stubbornness, drive and looks Emily was a force to be reckoned with; or like Castle would lovingly refer to his daughter as ' _the most beautiful kind of trouble there is_ '

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Next chapter will be up tomorrow!**


	2. Chapter 2 - Preschool

**As promised, chapter two! Thank you to all the people who followed/favorited/reviewed the story, I really appreciate it! x**

* * *

"Are you ok?" Castle asked as he walked into her office holding two steaming mugs of coffee in his hands and placed them on her desk. After their son and daughter were born Kate had a hard time leaving them to go to the precinct so Castle surprised her by remodeling the place a bit so Kate had her own office space too and was better able to stay _or_ go home earlier.

Kate looked up "yeah I am fine, it's just –"

"weird," Castle sighed. It was the third time he send his kid to preschool but it was never easy "yeah I know, our _youngest_ to preschool…"

Kate nodded and looked at the various baby pictures on her desk. Castle walked closer and kissed her neck "you know, she doesn't have to be the youngest… we're still young" he said slightly muffled as he kissed her shoulder too.

" _young_?" Kate chuckled putting her hand on the back of his head, fingers brushing through his soft hair.

"alright young- _ish_ , but it's still possible"

Kate looked back at the framed pictures in front of her and sighed "hmm another baby" as fond memories of her children's baby time made their way into her mind _. Cute little toes, that newborn baby scent, onesies, baby socks, tiny hands wrapped around her finger, her husband singing them to sleep..._

"could be nice right?"

Kate smiled but before she could answer her husband they got interrupted by the phone on her desk that was ringing loudly

"Kate Beckett" she answered a bit annoyed by the disturbance before she could identify the person that was calling her. Her face suddenly turned pale and she pinched the bridge of her nose "right, we'll be right there"

Castle quirked his eyebrow "what happened?" he asked worried.

Kate shook her head "it's the preschool"

"What? Did something happen to Emily?"

Kate shook her head and let out a disgruntled laugh

"no it was Emily that happened, she kicked a boy in her class"

Castle sighed but let out a laugh "right, her first day, why am I even surprised"

"Castle?"

"hmm" he answered

"no more babies"

"no, no more babies"

* * *

 **Yes these are quite short but that does make me able to upload more and write more. Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3 - Guns

**Chapter three! I think this might be one of my favorites that I've written for this fic. (I have a lot still saved for the next few days) Enjoy and let me know if you liked it:)**

* * *

"Emily?" Kate said as she took her daughter's backpack from her tiny shoulders

"yes?" Emily answered with an elated smile on her face as she was finally done with school for the day. Never really being into school that much like her older sister.

"Where's your coat?" she gently asked. Knowing damn well where it was.

The six-year olds eyes grew big with realization "oh right, I left it inside. I'll be right back" as the girl pushed the newly drawn artworks into her mother's hands and ran off into the building. Her pigtails dancing on her shoulders.

Kate shook her head and smiled seeing her daughter disappear in the school building. Kate was able to pick up her kids two times a week, no matter how busy her schedule was, and every time Emily managed to forget her polka dotted duffel coat. Kate looked at her daughter's artwork in her hands and smiled at the scribbles with big letters on it spelling 'mom' and an arrow pointed to a stick figure with long brown hair and a gun in her hand.

It was only recently that Kate was being able to tell a little bit more about her job to her young children. Simply calling it 'catching the bad guys' didn't do the trick anymore. Her husband's job was always a little easier to explain even though their two children complained that they weren't allowed to read his work yet. Both her and Castle stayed away from the whole murder and death subject for a while, scared that it would damage them somehow. Thomas, who was playing with a ball at the end of the schoolyard with some friends, wasn't really that impressed but Emily was fascinated and since then drew her mother every chance she got with a gun or her badge or any other police related thing. Castle and her were both a bit concerned when Emily told them she wanted to be a cop ' _exactly like her mother_ ' but shrugged it off when she added ' _and a ballerina, and a firefighter and a doctor_ '.

Kate shook her head and neatly folded the crumbled drawings and put them in her daughters small backpack and looked up seeing her daughter already approaching. Her school uniform looking incredibly cute on her. "Emily, get your brother we're going home!" she shouted before she had reached her. Emily nodded and turned around again as she reached Thomas who reluctantly let go off the ball and ran after his little sister. Kate kneeled down and kissed on top of her oldest son's head and ruffled his hair that was so much like her husband's. The boy grunted and tried to get away. Kate sighed with a laugh, secretly missing her cuddly boy from less than a year ago, and pulled her daughter closer by her open coat

"Please stand still, honey" she huffed, finally able to zip up her daughter's coat as she tried to get away.

"Can we go home now?" Thomas asked annoyed as he tugged at his mother's sleeve. Kate just nodded and stood up, not even wobbly as she was probably the most glamorous mother on those stiletto's in the schoolyard, despite the unicorn themed backpack on her back… and took both her children's hand in hers as they made their way to the car that had been waiting for them.

Thomas quickly let go of his mom's grip and already ran off exactly knowing where the car was, Kate shouted for him to stay in eyesight and Thomas slowed down a bit but was still way ahead. It was a safe area and he was a good kid so she wasn't concerned.

"Mom?" Emily asked, her small hand still in hers.

Kate looked down to her side at her daughter who suddenly had a very serious expression on her pretty face.

"Macy told me something"

"What did she tell you?"

"Macy told me that her mom said that guns were bad and that they shouldn't exist"

Kate slowly nodded and pushed a strayed stand of hair behind her ear to give herself a second to think.

"Look Emily," as she shot a look at their car where Thomas was already let in by her driver knowing he was safe she halted and squatted before her small daughter "Macy's mom is right. Guns are bad"

Emily's eyes grew big and then frowned trying to process her mother's words "but, but you have one!"

Kate nodded again "yes and I use it because I was taught how to use it properly and only use it when it's really-really needed"

"Against bad guys, right?"

"Right"

"But then guns aren't bad!"

"No, Emily, they're still bad," she answered, stroking her daughter's hair from her face. Those big blue eyes staring at her in confusion. Kate actually hated explaining this, knowing it could ruin some of her innocence "because there are also people who want to use those same guns to hurt other people and we don't want that, right?"

A smile formed onto the child's face "right!" Emily responded chirpy as she tugged onto her mother's hand and tried to walk towards the car again.

Kate knew her daughter and was surprised by the lack of follow up questions "Emily, wait!"

The girl turned around and looked at her mother "what?"

"Are you ok?"

"Yes!"

"No more questions?"

"No mommy, I am not concerned"

Kate couldn't help but smile at her daughter's statement. A very serious expression on her small face.

"Why not?"

"Because you always beat daddy with lazergun and he is _really_ good"

Kate let out a laugh "he is, he is"

"So those bad guys don't stand a chance!"

Kate hauled her daughter in a tight embrace "no they don't, they never will"

"I know, mommy" Emily responded muffled by her coat.

* * *

 **Thanks to all the people that reviewed/favorited/followed! x**


	4. Chapter 4 - Blue

"Mom?" 12 year old Emily called out.

"Yes honey?" Kate answered distracted. Reading glasses balanced on the tip of her nose, her hands browsing through case files that were stacked up on her desk.

"Can I dye my hair?" Emily asked as she let herself fall into one of the comfy chairs in her mother's office, rotating herself so her legs were dangling from the armrests. Wiggling her toes from excitement.

Kate raised her eyebrow and pulled her glasses off. She stared at her daughter that never ceased to amaze her "what's wrong with your hair color?" she asked puzzled as the gorgeous glossy wavy brown hair of her daughter rested on the shoulders of the 12-year old.

Emily shrugged "I don't know, it's boring, I want blue hair"

Kate let out a laugh "blue?"

Emily frowned "it's not funny, I mean it"

"I am not going to let you dye your hair blue, honey"

"why not? you dye your hair!"

Kate nervously tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and leaned over her desk "that's to hide the grey hairs" she said, her index finger pressed against her lips but with a smile on her face. Kate was never ashamed of her age, her husband still worshipped her everyday and always made sure she felt gorgeous.

Emily wasn't amused and crossed her arms in front of chest "still it's not fair" she whined.

Kate sighed and leaned back in her chair "have you talked to your dad?"

Emily shifted her weight a bit "yes…"

"and what did he say?"

"he said I should talk to you!"

Kate let out a sigh _'of course he did'_ she thought and took a deep breath "you know what Em, I still have to talk to your dad first but… what if we just dye a part of your hair blue?"

Emily's face lit up "like a dip-dye?" she asked hopeful

"well no, I was thinking more like one streak of hair…"

"only one streak?" the girl said disappointed

"take it or leave it" Kate answered.

Emily's frown slowly turned into a smile "alright, deal"

"good, now go find your dad and ask if you can help with the cooking"

"yes, sir!" Emily saluted and ran out of her office.

"Dad! Dad! Mom said I could dye my hair blue!"

Kate gasped "No, Em! That's not what I said!" she yelled after her daughter but it was no use as she already heard her husband's alarmed voice calling out her name

"Kaaaaate?!"

* * *

 **I promise Castle will be more in the next chapters :) x**


	5. Chapter 5 - Pierced

**Hi welcome back! To the reviewer who pointed me to the fact that in the previous chapter (chapter 4 called Blue) that just one strand of blue hair doesn't have much effect is of course right. Dumb mistake that has been fixed. I am Dutch so sometimes mistakes get through so I apologize. Hope you guys still enjoy. x**

* * *

Life in the Castle household was hectic. There was no doubt about that. Two teenagers and their loud friends, Martha walking in and out of the place like she still lived there, Alexis and her husband (and their toddler Benjamin) dropping by whenever they could and then there was of course Kate's busy job and Castle's book signings and events that kept the apart more than they liked. And even though it could be a bit much. They wouldn't trade it for the world. So, to have a bit of normalcy, they decided early on to always keep Sunday evening free so they could have a little 'family' time before the week started again which used to be filled with board games and such but quickly turned into them lounging in front of the TV as the kids got older.

Castle slowly felt his eyelids droop. He didn't have the energy anymore to stay up all night with his family and a yawn escaped him. He already mentally prepared himself for the teasing that would follow but his teenage children were both too entranced by the TV. Castle smiled. Since the day Alexis announced that she was expecting her first child with her husband and Castle showed some signs of his old age everything was followed with a teasing ' _grandpa_ ' and he would pretend to hate it. Way too proud of his grandchild to even care.

Kate looked up at him. A small smile on her face. Castle could still get so taken aback at how beautiful his wife was, telling her _every_ day how she just got more beautiful with age in which she always responded by 'don't lie to me, Castle' but he knew it gave her a confidence boost.

They were nestled on the couch. Castle's broad frame hugging her into his chest warming Kate's back as she laid stretched out on the couch, half cuddled into his side where Castle would lazily stroke her hair. Smiling, at the few grey hairs that formed at her temple that she desperately dyed brown but he loved them. For him their grey hairs were a token at how far they had come together. Not just a sign of old age.

"It's ok if you want to go to sleep, I'll be right with you. Just need to finish this – " she softly said, squeezing his bicep that held her in place against him.

Castle slowly nodded "yeah that would be nice" and lazily kissed her lips and gently pushed her off him so he could get off the couch. His joints popping as he stretched his limbs.

Always checking on his very distracted kids before heading to bed. Castle walked past his son who was entranced by the TV and ruffled his hair "Night Thomas"

"Night dad" he said semi-annoyed as he popped another popcorn into his mouth.

"And goodnight to you, honey" Castle said as he then bend over to kiss his youngest on the top of her head.

"Night dad" she also answered distracted by the TV, suddenly wincing when her father brushed his hand alongside her head. The blue streaks in her hair slowly taking over her natural hair color.

Castle frowned, noticing the sudden change in his daughter's posture "what's wrong?"

"it's nothing you just pulled my hair" Emily answered and nervously smiled.

"I barely touched you…"

Emily shot a look at her older brother who just shook his head and mouthed ' _oh shit_ '.

Kate looked up from her phone "Emily? What's going on?"

Castle pulled his daughter's hair to the side and gasped "what. Is. that?"

"it's a piercing" Emily answered dryly

"Yes I can see that!" Castle exclaimed, pulling more of her hair to the side so he could take a better look at it.

Kate had jumped up and walked towards her daughter and husband. The upper part of Emily's ear was all swollen and red. Clearly infected.

"Emily! Why?" she gasped

"Because you guys don't let me have one…" Emily sighed "it's just an ear piercing!"

Kate chose to ignore her answer and took a better look "it looks infected" she sighed

"It's fine!" Emily whined

"It's not, we are going to take this thing out right now" Kate said as she hoisted her daughter from the couch

"Did you do it yourself?" Castle questioned, looking at the infected pierced ear of his daughter.

"no, I am not stupid"

"Then who?" Castle asked, irritated by tone in her voice.

Emily sighed " _Jenna_ "

"Oh clearly you are not stupid because you let another 15-year old pierce your ear…" Castle grunted.

Kate's cop senses quickly noticed some movement in the corner of her eye "Thomas, and where are _you_ going?" Kate called out as she saw him slowly making his way out of the living room

"I um…" the 17-year old stammered

"you knew about this?"

Thomas shrugged and nervously combed through his dark hair with his fingers "I just, yes, but I-"

"it's not his fault mom" Emily said. Not wanting her brother to get in trouble as he had already warned her this could happen.

Kate sighed and laid her hand on her husband's shoulder to calm him down a bit. She knew he couldn't stay rational in these kind of situations and when it came to (rebelling)teenagers she was the go-to. "Let's just take care of the infection first ok" she breathed out, pulling on her daughter's arm.

"Thanks mom" Emily said, relieved. Following her into the bathroom.

"Don't thank me just yet, we are not done here" Kate answered with a stern voice. The same voice she used when she questioned suspects that made criminals almost pee their pants in interrogations but didn't have that much effect on her teenage children.

* * *

 **Next chapter tomorrow!**


End file.
